zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Aeralfos
Aeralfos, known as Lizalnarg and Garnyle in Japanese versions, are enemies from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes. They wore tribal, brick-shaped loincloths held on by red and pink beads. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess They appear to be a special variety of Lizalfos that has the ability to fly, and they wield shields and swords. Their shields have Clawshot designs on the front. Interestingly, the heads and general build of Aeralfos heavily resemble that of Lizalfos from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, which themselves have little in common with Lizalfos from Twilight Princess. There are three Aeralfos in the City in the Sky, two in the Cave of Ordeals and one in Hyrule Castle. One Aeralfos from the City in the Sky appears as the dungeon's mini-boss, and all the other Aeralfos are regular enemies that are not as strong as this Aeralfos. This Aeralfos is also the only one seen wearing a helmet. Battle The first battle with an Aeralfos is in the City in the Sky. Here, it acts as the mini-boss. Unlike the other battles, this Aeralfos has the ability to fly out of the room and back into it. The main weapon Link uses during the battle is the Clawshot. When the Aeralfos is preparing to attack, it raises its shield, which for some reason is designed like a Clawshot target. Using the Clawshot at the right moment brings the stunned Aeralfos hurtling towards Link. Link then uses his sword to attack it. Normally, Link must wait until the Aeralfos prepares to attack before using the Clawshot. However, using the Gale Boomerang against an Aeralfos causes it to raise its shield, leaving itself open to the Clawshot. When the Aeralfos recovers, it jumps away from Link's sword attacks. If it is still standing on the ground, the Clawshot can be used, but it brings Link towards the Aeralfos, not the other way around. This gives the flying lizard a chance to attack Link with its sword. Link can effectively attack the Aeralfos using Hidden Skills, particularly the Helm Splitter, the Shield Attack, and the Back Slice. The other battles with Aeralfos are much like this one. In the Cave of Ordeals, the two Aeralfos are joined by a Darknut, though because it is slow, it is a relatively simple task to focus on the Aeralfos while evading the Darknut. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Aeralfos also appear as enemies in Tri Force Heroes. The game also introduces a new variant of Aeralfos called Super Aeralfos. Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training Aeralfos appear as enemy targets in the City in the Sky: Defender. Hyrule Warriors & Legends from Hyrule Warriors]] Aeralfos appear as enemy units in the spinoff game Hyrule Warriors. Besides the normal ones, there is a variant known as Dark Aeralfos. The game also introduces a sub-species called Fiery Aeralfos that have a distinct appearance and different Material drops, as well as their own dark variant in the form of Dark Fiery Aeralfos. All versions can breath fire and use their wings to fly over the battlefield, making them harder to hit. Their weak points are exposed when they land after performing one of their aerial attacks. When defeated, they drop the Materials, Aeralfos Leather and Round Aeralfos Shield. As for the other variant; the Fiery Aeralfos drops the Fiery Aeralfos Leather and the Fiery Aeralfos Wing. The Monster Forces' Aeralfos are shown to be capable of speech. Dark Aeralfos ]] '''Dark Aeralfos' are the Twilit version of Aeralfos that appear as Keep Bosses in Dark Forces Keeps covered in Twilight in the Land of Twilight story scenario. They are also encountered as members of Dark Twili Midna's Forces in Link's Tale: Her True Self along with Dark Darknuts. In these games, they bear a tribal white loincloth adorned with many decorations, and other forms of tribal jewelry. Etymology This creature's name may be a portmanteau of aer-, aero-, aerial, or any of the other words or prefixes derived from the Greek word Aeras, which means air, and of the suffix -alfos, which is used in names of soldier-like enemies like its relative Lizalfos. Gallery Twilight Princess Artwork Aeralfos (Concept Art Hyrule Historia).png|Concept Artwork of Aeralfos from Twilight Princess Twilight Princess Enemy Weapons Aerofols Sword (Render).png|Render of an Aeralfos Sword from Twilight Princess File:Twilight Princess Enemy Weapons Round Aeralfos Shield (Render).png|Render of an Aeralfos Shield from Twilight Princess File:Tri Force Heroes Aeralfos Super Aeralfos (Render).png|Render of a Super Aeralfos from Tri Force Heroes File:Hyrule Warriors 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Aeralfos (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|8-Bit Aeralfos Adventure Mode sprite from the ''Hyrule Warriors'' series File:Hyrule Warriors 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Fiery Aeralfos (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|8-Bit Fiery Aeralfos Adventure Mode sprite from the ''Hyrule Warriors'' series File:Hyrule Warriors Enforcers Aeralfos (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Aeralfos dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Enforcers Fiery Aeralfos (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Fiery Aeralfos dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Enforcers Dark Fiery Aeralfos (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Dark Fiery Aeralfos dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors Fiery Aeralfos.png|A Fiery Aeralfos in Hyrule Warriors Video See also * Argorok * Dinolfos * Fiery Aeralfos * Lizalfos * Super Aeralfos es:Aeralfos Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess mini-bosses Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Dragons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes enemies Category:Link's Crossbow Training enemies